The gods
by SonofHades747
Summary: This is a story mainly centered on the gods, Artemis is kind of OOC, and the main person is Apollo. But, it is open to all of the Olympians. Don't like don't read, one of my first fanfics


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan, plot is mine**

 **Apollo**

I make terrible haikus, and things yeah I know. I make them terrible on purpose. As an oracle god, I know the future, and this is basically my way of coping with things. I like being immature. I don't get responsibility, granted, my sister hates me for it, but I don't care. She's gets selfish. When we were young, we used to play together, and when we grew up, she decided she didn't like boys. There were a few that used to chase her, and I would scare them away, but one escaped me: Orion.

It's not how you think. Orion was planning to rape Artemis. I got there just in time, but I was still too late. I banished Orion, but Artemis now forever hated boys, which included me. I thought we were still hunting buddies, until she started ignoring me more and more, and then she started the hunt, and I knew I had been replaced.

Hermes and I started to hang out more and more, because I was getting hurt, and every time I visit my sister, she doesn't even address me right. Hermes senses my issues, and we usually go to a bar, and drink the night away. All of that leads up to today, I'm in my palace, looking at the photos of my kids. Everybody thinks I ignore them, but I actually don't, I visit them the most after Hermes. I also keep lots of photos of them, a couple of when Arty and I were younger.

I miss the old days. I decide to go visit Arty. I flash to the hunt, straight to her tent. The moment I am there, I am strung against the wall, by Arty herself. "Woah, relax Arty." "What are you doing here brother? And don't call me Arty" "Ok fine, anyway, I was getting bored and wondered if you wanted to go hunting together." She seemed to consider it, and was about to say no, when I taunted her. "What? Afraid you can't match to my hunting prowess?" She gave me a smirk, a bit of the old Arty. "It is on"

We were going through the forest, when we hear a rustling. Out of the bushes comes…Python. I remember, it wasn't really hard to defeat it, but it sure wasn't easy. Artemis and I share a nod, and we go to defeat it. We keep agile, and the Python finds it hard to get both of us. We jump around and we tie it into itself. Arty was going to finish it off, and started to walk on it, until she was eye to eye, with the snake. "Arty, don't do that" "Shut up Apollo" "Arty, why do you need to do it, the python can hurt you" "Seriously Apollo, back off. I know what I'm doing" Arty aims 2 arrows at the pythons face, and right when she was about to shoot, the snake lunged at her. "Noooooooooo" I yell.

I leapt at the snake. I decided I was going to have to do this with my hands, and use a sword. I get out my sword, and the python looks at me like: ' _really'_ I shrug and lunge. The python, instead of charging back at me, charges toward Artemis, who was watching the whole thing. The python was about to decapitate her, but she fought her own.

Still, she had been distracted and the python managed many fatal marks on her. She needed immediate attention. I quickly jump on the python, and plunge my sword deep into it. As the python fell to the ground, I silently prayed to Gaea that she would understand. A rumble from the Earth told me she did.

I rush to Artemis. She was pretty much beyond my help. I try to heal her, but it's not working. Suddenly I feel a godly presence behind me. Actually, the presence was really strong. I turn to see a beautiful woman, who nodded at Artemis, gesturing that she could heal her. She leant down, and felt Arty's pulse. She got up and said, "I can heal her, but you have to do what I want"

I didn't believe she could do it, but I needed Arty alive. "Whatever, just please heal her" The woman got on her knees, and pressed her hand to Arty's forehead. Suddenly, I could feel Arty healing. As the god of medicine, I could tell this was strong magic at work. Arty immediately opened her eyes and stood up. I hugged her, and she didn't push me away. I look at her.

She slowly apologizes. "I'm sorry Apollo. I don't know what I was thinking. I should've listened to you, but on the bright side, I am healed, because you were hear." "Actually Artemis, I didn't heal you, she did," I said gesturing to the woman. "I know have to whatever she says." Artemis looks stricken.

I nod, and turn to the woman. "I will do whatever you want. What is it you want?" She smiles. "I want you to marry me." Artemis looks horrified. She knew how much I didn't stay….loyal exactly. I get drunk, and then…well I think you understand. I nod. "I will, but could you please tell me your name" "I am Chaos, creator of everything" I immediately felt like bowing, Artemis did, but I didn't feel like it.

She smiles. "This is why I want you as my husband. I love your attitude" I felt destroyed inside. I was going to marry someone I didn't know. "Would you like some time to get to know me?" I nod, wanting to know about her. Artemis, understanding, leaves. If only she had listened to me.

Chaos looks at me. Let's take a walk. I sure didn't feel like a walk, but I didn't want to refuse the strongest being on Earth. As we walk she talks. "Are you scared of me?" "What? No…just a little edgy not wanting to refuse the strongest being on Earth. She looks at me. "Do you ever crave power?" I thought about the question. Who doesn't want power? The more I thought about it, though, I realized that I would love power, but I didn't mind not having it.

"Are you reading my mind"? She nodded. "Just for that, I had a test, you passed." "Why?" "As the creator of the universe, I am the queen of it." I nodded, not following. "As my husband, you become the king of the universe, stronger than even I." I sat down on the grass, trying to process this. I would become stronger than even Chaos! I still didn't worry about that. I was happy to have the power, but I was ok with not having it.

There was silence between us. I noticed the sun started to set. "So….When's the marriage?" "We can do it now if you want, it really doesn't matter." I just wanted to get it over with. I stand up. Chaos makes a garland for both of us. I put mine on her first, and she puts hers on mine.

She then mutters and enchantment, and kisses me. It was a really good kiss. Not the best, but still really good. After she pulled away, I feel all this power flood into me. I suddenly had even more knowledge, exactly what I didn't want, but along with it, more power than I could even imagine.

I was now, Apollo, the ruler of the universe, and I now had the power to do anything I wanted.

 _Anything._

 _((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((())))))))))_

I am just trying this as a new thing. If you don't like it, don't be hateful. I admit I am not really that good at stories, but I don't need hate. Constructive criticism is great.

-SonofPoseidon747 out


End file.
